pvmvtfandomcom-20200215-history
/u/raaabr
/u/raaabr's character profile. Character Name Ray "The Alkalite" Bar Character Level 2 Character Title None Character Team Affiliation Power Current Location Earth '''Exact Location: '''N/A Power/Ability Control of Alkali Metals. I can (Currently) stop the reactions of Alkali Metals (Lithium, Sodium, Potassium, Rubidium, Cesium, and Francium, in terms of strength), which prevents them from rusting or exploding while in the air or water, respectively. Future upgrade branches may include control of the Ions of these elements, which would grant many, many more powers. (Let's just say they make me rather dangerous) I can only control up to Cesium, and only 1 pound in total of Alkali metals. I can't control them like Magneto, and I can't synthesize/generate them out of thin air. I'm allowed 3 explosions of Illegal fireworks level without any damage, or 3 explosions of TNT level if i'm willing to take some damage (Whether it's psychological or physical damage isn't clear yet). A Dart gun, with Cesium-filled darts (2 varieties; light or heavy) that have an auto-injector. Backstory Ray was born a mutant, to Alexander Bar and Nora Bar. A year after his birth, his powers manifested in one of the worst ways possible; splitting headaches to everyone in the vicinity due to his unconscious manipulation of the Potassium and sodium inside peoples brains. Due to this, Ray was isolated for a month, during which Alex and Nora attempted to find a solution so that they could help. They eventually found a Psychic, who bound Ray's powers to a nearby stick, preventing access to complete manipulation of Alkali Metals. The Psychic suggested that they try and act like Ray's powers were magic so that he could get further help from the magicians, whom the Psychic feared wouldn't help a mutant if they knew. Unfortunately, a house fire destroyed the stick, and so Ray can only access his lower tier powers until his mutant nature will grant him access to them again. Growing up, Ray hated his chemistry classes which his parents insisted he take. No matter how much they tried to spice it up, such as with the more explosive experiments, Ray just didn't understand the unconscious effect his powers were having on the experiments. For him, Alkali metals were just boring metals which didn't do anything, not understanding that the lack of a reaction was the true spectacle. Instead, he began studying the arts, taking up painting and acting to try and make some excitement in what he viewed as a very mundane life. He had no talent for either, but he found enjoyment in both anyways. One day in his chem class, however, he started to feel a headache. Excusing himself, he walked out of the classroom still subconsciously carrying the large vial of Cesium in oil the Lab his class had been working on required. Walking outside, he noticed a large group of people who had apparently hijacked a fire truck blasting a young man his age, who intermittently flicked in and out of vision, with the hose. Placing himself between the crowd and the young man who on closer inspection was rather obviously a mutant, Ray asked what was going on. The crowds response was to hose him down as well. Unfortunately for all involved, the cesium vial in his pocket ruptured, and contact with water caused it to explode violently, severely injuring everyone in the vicinity and causing a significant amount of collateral damage. That incident led to Ray being forced to transfer to another high school, and his discussion with his parents later which revealed that he did in fact have these powers inspired him to make sure that he would attempt to improve the perception of mutants by society, and that in doing so he wouldn't cause collateral. Making himself a costume and making a crude pneumatic dart gun, Ray decided to become the Alkalite. Basic Personality Ray is very methodical, with a tendency to hold back on using his powers due to collateral damage. This is also a major limiter, given his powers; while he will potentially get enough power to drop nukes on any obstacle in his way, the only possible reason he would do so is if the alternative would be worse. He does, however, have no reservations on blowing someone up from the inside, if he feels they deserve it and it wouldn't end up messing up the decor/surroundings too much. His goal is to boost the image of his fellow powered humans, by not only doing good things for the public but also by preventing too much collateral damage (He'll blow down walls, sure, but he won't knock down buildings unless he has to). He enjoys theater, art, and home cooking, and doesn't enjoy music/dancing, though he can appreciate both. Things he really despises are insects and camping. Adventure Summary Approved, but currently waiting for deployment. In-progress/waiting to begin. Chose "Down" during part 3 of the PvMvT challenge.